


Latte, dwa szoty espresso i syrop karmelowy

by vickyan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tyle fluffu umrzecie od fluffu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyan/pseuds/vickyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint ma obsesję na punkcie Władcy Pierścieni, płacze na filmach, jest uzależniony od kofeiny, a jego tyłek jest dziełem sztuki. </p><p>Bucky jest głupi, w sumie dość ślepy, raczej na pewno całkowicie zakochany. </p><p>I nie, Steve, nie wolno ci się z niego śmiać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latte, dwa szoty espresso i syrop karmelowy

**Author's Note:**

> napisałam romans o kawie ja już nawet nie wiem co się dzieje  
> (to tak żeby nikomu nie było smutno, jak czeka na siódmy rozdział łpmidd) 
> 
> niebetowane, też mi nowość

Bucky wiedział dokładnie, kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło, co tylko utwierdzało go w tym, że nie powinien nigdy więcej starać się być dla nikogo miły bez powodu. Nigdy.

Clint wszedł do kuchni, wyglądając tragicznie z rozczochranymi włosami, podkrążonymi oczyma, siniakiem na szczęce (którego nawet nie zdobył w żadnej walce, kretyn po prostu spadł z łóżka), w pomiętej koszulce i fioletowych bokserkach. No dobra, bokserki nie były tragiczne. Bokserki się Bucky’emu podobały, bo Clint miał fajne nogi i jeszcze fajniejszy tyłek.

\- Wyglądasz beznadziejnie – zauważył i nie pomyślał, głupi, tylko nalał Clintowi kawy – Trzymaj.

Clint złapał za kubek i wziął kilka zachłannych łyków, które na pewno poparzyły mu gardło. Jęknął zachwycony i spojrzał na Bucky’ego z taką wdzięcznością, jakby ten właśnie uratował mu życie.

\- Mógłbym cię teraz pocałować – stwierdził i wyszedł, a Bucky zastygł, z kanapką wpół drogi do jego ust, bo _Clint mógłby go pocałować._

Clint mógłby podejść bardzo blisko, mógłby położyć mu szorstką dłoń na policzku i przycisnąć swoje wargi do jego. Miałby miękkie usta i gdyby je rozchylił, jego oddech smakowałby kawą, i gdyby przeciągnął językiem po wardze Bucky’ego, byłby on mokry i gorący, i gdyby…

\- Hej, ziemia do Robocopa – zawołał Tony i Bucky otrząsnął się szybko – Nalejesz mi kawy?

Spojrzał na Starka, mrużąc oczy, zdegustowany.

\- Sam sobie, kurwa, nalej.

 

**

  
Bucky zatoczył się do tyłu, gdy Clint uderzył go w brzuch, i upadł na matę, gdy ten kopnął go w pierś. Szybko się pozbierał, posłał metalową pięść w jego ramię i ściął go z nóg. Upadł, gdy Clint kopnął go w kolano i usiadł na nim. Bucky przetoczył ich i przytrzymał Clinta w miejscu, wisząc kilka centymetrów nad jego twarzą.

To się zawsze tak kończyło. Clint był świetny, był jednym z najlepszych, ale nie był tak dobry jak on czy Natasha, bo Clint był snajperem. W większości przypadków przegrywał z Buckym, zazwyczaj bezskutecznie próbując się spod niego wyrwać. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy znaleźli się takiej pozycji, to nie był nawet trzeci czy dziesiąty raz, ale na pewno pierwszy, kiedy to James zaczął się zastanawiać, co zrobiłby Barton, gdyby postanowił zamknąć ten dystans między nimi. Pierwszy raz, kiedy Bucky poczuł dreszcz biegnący  wzdłuż kręgosłupa, gdy Clint poruszał pod nim biodrami, próbując się wydostać.

Bucky użył całej siły woli, żeby trzymać się sztywno.

\- No dobra – zajęczał Clint – Masz mnie.

Mam cię, pomyślał Bucky i uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Um, Buck? Buck. Bucky, serio. Możesz mnie już puścić.

 _Och_ , no tak. Przytrzymał go akurat o tyle zbyt długo, żeby zrobiło się dziwnie. Zszedł z niego szybko i  przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy.

Clint klepnął go w ramię wstając.

\- Dobry trening – zawołał, wychodząc z siłowni i Bucky zajęczał w duchu, gdy Clint zdjął koszulkę i wytarł nią pot z twarzy.

 

**

\- Czwartek to noc filmowa – oświadczył Tony, patrząc na niego z irytacją – Nie wymigasz się. W szczególności nie ty.

\- Ale ja mam…

\- Siedemdziesiąt lat do nadrobienia! Steve ci nie pomoże, Steve sam potrzebuje pomocy, jakiś kretyn układał jego listę. Nirvana, Rocky, Kocham Lucy. A gdzie Black Sabbath, Batman, Przyjaciele? – westchnął teatralnie - Nie, mój drogi, chcesz tu mieszkać, stosujesz się do zasad. Poza tym chyba nie chcesz, żeby Thorowi było przykro.

Bucky rzucił okiem w stronę pokoju medialnego, gdzie bóg pioruna niemalże podskakiwał w miejscu z ekscytacji, wyglądając absurdalnie uroczo. Thor kochał noce filmowe. Wszyscy kochali Thora. Naprawdę nie chciał się aż tak narażać.

\- Chamsko, Stark.

Barnes wszedł do pomieszczenia i skierował się w stronę sofy, na której siedział już Steve. Dobrze. Steve. Siedzenie obok Steve’a było bezpieczne, Steve nie gadał w czasie filmów jak Tony, nie śmiał się z filmowej nauki jak Bruce, nie piszczał z ekscytacji jak Thor, nie ostrzył od niechcenia noży jak Natasha. Nie był Clintem Bartonem.

Ale Steve kręcił głową ostrzegając, że jeśli zajmie to miejsce, to może pożałować. Bucky wysłał mu błagalne spojrzenie, ale ten patrzył już gdzieś za jego ramię i wyszczerzył się, gdy Tony, niezbyt dyskretnie odpychając Bucky’ego, rzucił się na to miejsce.

Rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Miejsce obok Clinta albo miejsce obok Thora. Clint miał miskę z popcornem, a Thor tendencję do machania ramionami bez większej koordynacji.

\- Co dziś oglądamy? – zapytał Steve, gdy Bucky w końcu usiadł i ukradł Clintowi trochę jedzenia.  

\- Drużynę Pierścienia.

\- O nie – szepnął Barton – Tylko nie to.

Bucky, który zawsze podejrzewał, że Tony miał swoje własne rozumienie co do klasyków kina, chciał zapytać, jak bardzo beznadziejny jest ten film, ale Natasha syknęła, uciszając go, gdy jakaś pani głębokim głosem zaczęła mówić o zmieniającym się świecie.

Przez bite trzy godziny bardzo, bardzo się starał nie musnąć dłoni Clinta, gdy sięgał po popcorn i nie ocierać się o jego udo zbyt mocno. Nie wyciągnął z filmu zbyt wiele, ale wydawał mu się dobry, ciekawy, a Clint chyba znał wszystkie dialogi na pamięć. Bucky już miał zapytać, dlaczego tak bardzo nie chciał go oglądać skoro był mniej więcej fanem numer jeden, kiedy Ten Rudy został postrzelony, a Clintowi urwał się oddech. Druga strzała, głębokie westchnięcie. Trzecia, cichy jęk.

Potem Ten Ładny bił się z Tym Szpetnym, a potem Clint chował twarz w jego piersi, płacząc cicho. Bucky zesztywniał i rozejrzał się po sali. Steve łkał i trzymał Tony’ego za rękę. Tony poruszał ustami w ruch słów Tego Ładnego i miał twarz mokrą od łez. Bruce patrzył w ścianę, odwrócony od ekranu. Natasha trzymała się dzielnie, ale jej oczy były odrobinę nienaturalnie lśniące. Thor trzymał pięść zaciśniętą na sercu i hardo patrzył w ekran, a jego podbródek się trząsł.

_Poszedłbym za tobą wszędzie, mój bracie. Mój kapitanie. Mój królu._

Clint wydał z siebie szloch i wtulił się w niego mocniej. Bucky wziął głęboki oddech i, upewniając się, że nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi, otoczył go ramionami i zaczął delikatnie głaskać po karku.

\- Boromir… Był dobrym człowiekiem… - szepnął Clint, nie puszczając.

\- Najlepszym. Najlepszym – zapewnił go Bucky, chowając twarz w jego włosach i zaciągając się, bo Clint ładnie pachniał kawą, mydłem i popcornem.

Kumple tak robią, dobra?

 

**

\- Um, wczoraj na filmie… - zaczął niepewnie, nie do końca wiedząc, co chciał powiedzieć. Rozpaczałeś po Tym Rudym, więc cię przytuliłem, a ty nie puściłeś do końca filmu, który, na moje nieszczęście, skończył się raczej niedługo po tym?

\- Aw, tak, wybacz – mruknął Clint, mierzwiąc sobie włosy. Widać było, że dopiero wstał, bo wyglądał absolutnie czarująco, jeszcze senny, z poduszką odciśniętą na policzku – Robię się cały emocjonalny. Tylko czekaj na ostatni film i koronację Aragorna. Nie siadaj koło mnie, serio.

\- Mhm. W porządku – powiedział, mając nadzieję, że nie brzmi na zranionego. Podał Clintowi kubek kawy, a ten wziął go chętnie, zaciskając mu dłoń na przedramieniu.

\- Uwielbiam cię – westchnął i zostawił go samego.

  
**

\- Lubisz go – stwierdził Steve.

\- Oczywiście, że go lubię. To dobry snajper. Dobry kumpel.

\- Nie, Buck, ty go lubisz-lubisz.

\- A ty masz trzynaście lat. Lubię-lubię? Serio, Steven. To po pierwsze głupie, a po drugie zupełnie nieprawdziwe.

Steve zaśmiał się tylko i rozłożył wygodniej na jego łóżku, grzebiąc coś w telefonie. Pewnie wysyłał SMSy Tony’emu, kretyn jeden.

\- Bardzo go lubisz-lubisz, niepotrzebnie zaprzeczasz. Natasha wie. Bruce wie. Thor pytał, dlaczego nie dzielicie „komnaty”. Tony wiedział pierwszy – Steve uśmiechnął się ciepło – Clint pewnie nie wie.

\- I dobrze, ja też nie wiem, nie ma co wiedzieć – wymamrotał, zirytowany. Steve nie miał prawa nic mu zarzucać, nie kiedy chodził za Tonym krok w krok i cieszył się jak dziecko, kiedy ten poświęcał mu trochę uwagi – Idź dalej śliń się do Starka, a mnie i Clinta zostaw w spokoju.

Steve westchnął, odłożył telefon i spojrzał na niego poważnie. James od razu poczuł się jak dupek, który skopał szczeniaczka.

\- Tony… Dopiero co rozstał się z Pepper. Nie mogę go popędzać, Bucky, on potrzebuje trochę czasu – powiedział cicho – Poza tym ja przynajmniej potrafię przyznać, co czuję. Lubię-lubię Tony’ego. Bardzo. Jest mądry, jest zabawny, jest słodki i, Boże, wygląda naprawdę świetnie w tych obcisłych koszulkach, które nosi pod zbroją. Naprawdę.

Bucky wydał z siebie serię zdegustowanych jęków, wspartych wykrzywianiem twarzy.

\- Och, no błagam, nie mów, że nie zauważyłeś.

\- Ugh, nie!

Zauważył. Tony z jakiegoś powodu, zamiast lecieć prosto do warsztatu, lubił zostawiać zbroję w salonie i przeparadować przez wieżę pieszo, w tym swoim śmiesznym stroju.

No dobra, nie z jakiegoś powodu. Przez Steve’a.

\- Wiesz, Clint jest niczego sobie – stwierdził kapitan, zastanawiając się głęboko – Średnio lubię blondynów, ale ma ładne oczy. Ramiona łucznika, cudowne. Niezły tyłek. Widziałem kiedyś, jak uprawia jogę. Bardzo akrobatyczny, to pewnie te lata w cyrku. Mhm.

Bucky patrzył na niego przerażony.

\- Boże, co oni ci zrobili? – szepnął – Gdzie się podział mój kumpel, który bał się zagadać do dziewczyny? Spędzasz za dużo czasu ze Starkiem, to jego wina. Zatruł twój umysł. 

Steve prychnął i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Ja tylko daję ci do zrozumienia, że musisz się spieszyć. Barton jest totalnym dziwakiem, ale dla takiego tyłka…

Bucky rzucił w niego poduszką. A potem wziął ją i mocno trzepnął go w twarz. Steve spojrzał na niego zszokowany, więc ten pokazał mu język. Steve wyrwał mu poduszkę i uderzył na tyle mocno, że Bucky spadł z łóżka.

\- Ugh – zajęczał, uderzając czołem w podłogę – Ale z ciebie dupek, Rogers.

  
**

  
\- Chcesz kawy? – zapytał Bucky, kiedy usłyszał za sobą znajome kroki.

\- Buck. Jest środek nocy, nawet ja mam swoje granice – mruknął Clint, siadając przy blacie, a Bucky zamrugał, odrobinę urażony – Chciałbym jeszcze dziś zasnąć na parę godzin, jeśli będzie mi dane.

Mówił cicho, zbyt intensywnie wpatrywał się w swoje ręce, a mięśnie ramion miał nienaturalnie sztywne. Bucky znał to z autopsji.

\- Zły sen?

Clint spojrzał na niego przelotnie, uśmiechając się krzywo.

\- Po prostu… Dużo błękitu. Błękit, wszędzie. I ten jego śmiech – powiedział, załamującym się głosem i schował twarz w dłoniach.

Bucky stał obok, dając mu czas na uspokojenie oddechu, po czym ścisnął delikatnie jego ramię.

\- Piwo i film? – zaproponował.

Clint pokiwał głową i poszedł do pokoju medialnego, a Bucky wyciągnął dwa piwa z lodówki i szybko je otworzył.

\- To właśnie miłość.

\- C-co?

\- Z Colinem Firthem. Film. To właśnie miłość. Chciałem włączyć coś lekkiego, ale mogę zmienić?

\- A. Nie, w porządku.

Dał Clintowi butelkę i usiadł wygodnie, czekając aż blondyn do niego dołączy, ale ten usiadł na podłodze, opierając się plecami o kanapę. Bucky skutecznie zwalczył ukłucie rozczarowania i wbił wzrok w ekran, nieco mniej skutecznie, bo średnio co dwadzieścia sekund zerkał na Clinta, który siedział ze spuszczoną głową i rękoma wspartymi na kolanach.

Nie myśląc zbyt wiele, Bucky usiadł z nogami po obu jego stronach i położył mu dłonie na ramionach. Clint drgnął, ale nic nie powiedział, kiedy Bucky zaczął powoli go masować, rozluźniając mięśnie metalowymi palcami i delikatnie gładząc jego skórę swoimi. Po kilku minutach Clint praktycznie wylewał mu się z rąk, mrucząc.

Bucky wycofał się szybko, zanim zdążył zrobić coś głupiego. Pocałować w czubek głowy, na przykład. Albo wsunąć dłoń pod koszulkę i pogłaskać po piersi.

\- Lepiej?

\- Mhm. Lepiej – szepnął, odchylając głowę i patrząc na niego spod przymrużonych powiek – Dzięki, Buck.

Kilka minut później Clint już spał, więc Bucky (żeby uchronić jego kark przed ponownym zesztywnieniem, oczywiście) podniósł go, ułożył wygodnie na kanapie i przykrył kocem. Na wypadek, gdyby Clint znowu obudził się przestraszony, zostawił włączony, przyciszony telewizor, pozbierał butelki i wyszedł.

I, okej, zatrzymał się na chwilę, żeby popatrzeć na Clinta i pogłaskać go po policzku, ale nie zamierzał o tym myśleć, a nikt inny nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

  
**

  
Zajęło mu to dokładnie dwa miesiące i dziewięć dni, zanim przyznał się przed sobą, że być może faktycznie czuje coś do Clinta.

Kolejne dwa dni na opracowanie planu uwiedzenia go.

Nie był to zbyt dobry plan, Bucky przyznawał się bez bicia. Polegał głównie na tym, żeby dawać Clintowi kawę i starać się nie rozpłynąć, gdy ten mu dziękował, często go dotykając, przytulając, zachwalając. 

W gruncie rzeczy, Bucky nie miał planu.

  
**

 

Jak co rano Bucky dał mu kubek i jak co rano Clint wziął kilka głębokich łyków. Wyglądał gorzej niż zwykle i Bucky uśmiechnął się, gdy przypomniał sobie, że siedzieli do rana, grając w Halo. Miły wieczór. Nie do końca, jak chciałby spędzać noce z Clintem, ale było miło.

Clint podszedł i wtulił się mu w szyję, wydając z siebie zaspane dźwięki.

\- Dziękuję  - powiedział, gdy się odsunął – Potrzebuję kofeiny bardziej, niż zwykle.

\- Mogłeś pospać trochę dłużej.

\- Nie, ja, uch, chciałem cię-um, chciałem wstać rano – wydukał i skierował się do siebie.

Bucky uśmiechał się rozbawiony, tęsknie wpatrując się w jego plecy.

  
***

  
\- Kupiłem ci kawę – zagaił Bucky, wyciągając papierowy kubek w stronę Clinta.

Blondyn zamrugał i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

Być może faktycznie sprint do Starbucksa tuż po zakończonej walce (cholerne Doomboty), kiedy kurz jeszcze nie opadł, a oni byli brudni, spoceni i poobijani mógł być lekką przesadą.

\- No wiesz, pomyślałem, że będziesz zmęczony? – wyjaśnił niepewnie – Zresztą nieważne, to głupie.

\- N-nie, no co ty, to cudowne, cudowne – Clint sięgnął po kubek i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko – Dziękuję.

Bucky przygryzł wargę i zaczął aktywnie zwalczać rumieniec.

\- Latte, dwa szoty espresso, syrop karmelowy. Dobrze zapamiętałem?

Clint potaknął gorączkowo i powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem się Bucky’emu na szyję, gdy ten zwrócił się w kierunki drzwi.

Pijał Americano, jeden szot espresso, dwa razy cukier, ale, doprawdy, nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia.

  
**

  
Znalezienie i wyczyszczenie jednej z baz HYDRY zajęło mu i Natashy niecałe cztery dni. Nie była to bardzo ciężka misja, taka sama jak dziesiątki innych, na których już był. Natasha była skuteczna, a on czerpał wielką przyjemność z niszczenia wszystkiego, co stworzyli ludzie, którzy niegdyś stworzyli jego.

Ale kiedy wrócili do wieży z rana, Natasha magicznie znikając gdzieś w drodze z dołu do góry, Bucky poczuł, jak wypełnia go zmęczenie. Połóżcie przed nim poduszkę, a upadłby na twarz. Ale musiał coś zjeść. Musiał się przebrać i potrzebował prysznica.

Kiedy przechodził przez kuchnię bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył, jak ktoś wkłada mu w dłonie gorący kubek. Uniósł go do ust i niemalże się rozpłynął, kiedy gorąca kawa rozlała mu się na języku, temperatura napoju i kofeina pobudzające jego neurony do walki jeszcze na kilka minut.

Jęknął głośno.

\- Mój wybawca – zamruczał i postanowił zaryzykować otwarcie oczu, mając nadzieję, że wzrok też mu się już wyostrzył.

Barton stał przed nim, jak zawsze rozczochrany, zmęczony, wymięty i niezwykle czarujący z tym swoim uśmiechem na twarzy.

I to nie była jego wina, naprawdę. Był wykończony, ledwo żywy. Wypił tylko kilka łyków, nie rozbudził się do końca. A Clint wyglądał przepysznie, dupek jeden.

Więc Bucky pochylił się i go pocałował. Potem westchnął w jego usta i pocałował raz jeszcze.

A potem dopił kawę, postawił kubek na blacie i poszedł się umyć, rejestrując to, co zrobił, dopiero kiedy obudził się kilka godzin później.

  
**

  
Bucky postanowił go unikać dopóki nie wymyśli, jak zażegnać ten kryzys.

Był, najwyraźniej, beznadziejny w niecałowaniu ludzi, których lubił-lubił (zamknij się, Steve) i jeszcze gorszy w ich unikaniu, bo Clint podszedł do niego mniej więcej piętnaście sekund po tym postanowieniu.

\- Słuchaj, jeśli chodzi o to wtedy…

\- Nalejesz mi kawy? – przerwał mu Clint, opierając się biodrem o szafkę i krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Nagie ramiona. Na nagiej piersi. Dupek.

Bucky oderwał od niego wzrok i miał ochotę walnąć głową o ścianę. Próbuje go przeprosić za napastowanie seksualne i pożera go wzrokiem w tym samym czasie. Genialna strategia, nic nie może pójść źle.

Westchnął i podał Clintowi kubek.

Hawkeye, ani na moment nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, napił się i uśmiechnął ciepło.

Bucky niezręcznie odwzajemnił uśmiech i zaczął ponownie zanurzać się w byciu kompletnie zirytowanym samym sobą kiedy ten pochylił się i go pocałował. Lekko i krótko, ale pocałował.

Bucky był w stu procentach pewien, że to się stało.

\- Um. Uch. Ja. Dziękuję? – wyjąkał, a chęć uderzenia czołem w ścianę gwałtownie powróciła.

\- Wiesz, wypiliśmy już razem strasznie dużo kawy. Obejrzeliśmy kilka filmów. Nawet jakaś kolacja się znajdzie. Cholernie dużo randek, jak się człowiek uprze – powiedział i _o Boże_ , on musi się ubrać, bo mózg Bucky’ego bardziej skupiał się na tym, jak fajnie byłoby polizać ten sześciopak niż na tym, co mówił Clint.

\- Aha.

\- Buck – mruknął i przysunął się blisko, tak, że James czuł jego oddech na swoich ustach – Chodź do łóżka.

Bucky potrzebował kilku sekund na przetworzenie tego, co usłyszał, raczej przekonany, że usłyszał coś źle. Ale potem Clint pocałował go w ramię i pogłaskał bo bokach, więc Bucky złapał go wpół, przerzucił sobie przez ramię i pobiegł w stronę sypialni.

  
**

  
\- No więc stoję zdębiały, jak ostatni idiota przez dobrych kilka minut, dopóki Tony mnie nie znalazł, no bo ej, pocałowałeś mnie, wow – opowiadał Clint, a język trochę mu się plątał, za co nie można go winić, bo był nagi w łóżku z Buckym Barnesem, kilka minut po naprawdę udanym seksie – No i przychodzi Tony, patrzy na mnie i mówi „przeleć tego kretyna, on inaczej nie ogarnie”. Wiesz, Stark jest geniuszem. I prawie wyrwał Kapitana Amerykę. No to go posłuchałem.

Bucky zamruczał w jego ramię, marszcząc czoło.

\- Co to ma znaczyć, on inaczej nie ogarnie? Podrywałem cię od tygodni.

Clint zaśmiał się głośno.

\- James. James, spójrz na mnie. Ja ci co rano mówiłem, że cię uwielbiam, albo że jesteś dziełem sztuki, albo najwspanialszym mężczyzną na tym świecie. Przytulałem się do ciebie na filmach. Przez kilka miesięcy. Za każdym razem.

Bucky uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego poważnie, ale jakoś nie bardzo wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć.

Uśmiechnął się, położył głowę na brzuchu Clinta i zachichotał.

\- Co się śmiejesz?

\- Nic – powiedział i zaśmiał się znowu – Ty mnie lubisz-lubisz.

 

 

 


End file.
